Crimson flash of Konoha
by Reaper505
Summary: Godlike FemNaru. Being chased by a mob of kyubi haters, Naru finds the Namikaze compound. Due to blood on her hands from a kunai wound she enters the compound to find a letter. Adressed to her. Fom the Yondaime hokage and his wife. See how this changes her life and the lives of those around her. Sasuke, Sakura and council bashing be ware! Weekly update. Naru/Haku
1. Chapter 1: Fresh start

**Crimson Flash of Konoha**

**(A/N Hi Guys. This is my first FanFic so I decided to Research it a bit. This is a Godlike FemNaru fic. Pairings are open. I created a poll so vote if you like or pm if I left someone out.)**

**Ps Be nice I'm new so there is no need to be mean.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to tell you that I don't own Naruto? Guess not.**

**Chapter 1: Fresh start**

_"Run Naru!" a voice screamed._

_"Sensei? What's going on? Why are there Iwa shinobi here?" Naru asked with a confused look on her face.__  
__This was supposed to be a simple delivery mission to a village on the border of Hi no Kuni(Fire country)_

_"There she is! The one with the red hair! She's the Yondaime's spawn!" shouted one of the Iwa Jounins_

_Naru looked on with fear as a mob of Iwa Jounins and chunins rushed at her with kunai and katanas drawn__  
__ready to kill her in an instant._

_The next thing she noticed was a wet feeling one her face, eyes open in shock as her sensei stood in front of her with__  
__multiple blades sticking out of his back covered in blood, The same blood that is one her face._

_"SENSEI!"_

Naru woke up with a scream. Sweat running down her face like just sprinted a mile.

Kakashi came into the room. "The same dream again?" he asked as he embraced his adopted sister in a hug.  
Naru just nodded. "It feels so real" she said as she sobbed into his chest.  
Kakashi sighed "Try and get some sleep. We are getting two members tomorrow since there are two extra  
graduates this year".  
Naru nodded again and laid back down on her bed. "Thank you nii-san" she whispered with a small smile.

The next day was the team assignment for the latest graduates of the ninja academy. Inside the class room  
You can see all the new genin, The most prominent ones are: a brooding Uchiha with hair that looks like a  
duck's ass**(A/N Yeah I'm a Sasuke hater)**, a girl with pink hair and the mouth of a banshee**(A/N and a****  
****Sakura hater)**. Next to her is the heir of the Yamanaka clan. Those two together are the leaders of the  
Uchiha fan club.

On the other side of the class room you can see all the other clan heads of the best clans in konoha.  
There is the Nara clan, The Akemichi clan, The Inuzuka clan, The Aberume clan and the Hyuuga clan.  
But little do they know they are being watched.

The Door opens and in steps everyone's favourite Teacher. "Alright settle down guys" said Iruka with growing  
irritation. He then forms a few hand seals and whispers "Big head no jutsu". Suddenly Iruka's head grew very  
large and shouts "SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP!". And with that everyone was quiet.

Iruka scanned over the class and noticed the genjutsu on the celling. Knowing who it was he decided to start.  
"Today you will be assigned to your team and jounin sensei. There will be no objections since this has been  
decided by the Hokage himself. Does everyone understand? Good. Okay Team one will be**(A/N I don't know****  
****any of their classmates)**Team 8 will be: Hyuuga Hinata, Aberume Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. Your jounin sensei  
will be Kurenai Yuhi".

"What about team 7 Iruka sensei?" asked one of the girls.  
"I'll do that one after the rest. It's a special case." Answered Iruka. "Now where was I? Ah yes team 9 is still  
in circulation from last year, so team 10 will be: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shakamaru and Akemichi Choji. Your Jounin  
sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma".

"Why do I have to be with these losers?" Yelled Ino. "I want to be with Sasuke-kun!"  
Iruka just ignored her and Continued. "Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Your third member is  
a genin who graduated a few years ago. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

"Sensei, Why do we have to be with some old genin?" Asked Sakura  
"She's not old sakura. She is the same age as you. She graduated at the age of 7"  
The whole class look on with shocked expressions.

"Why is she still a genin?" asked another student  
"I'm not sure of the details but her team got ambushed by Iwa shinobi and she was the only survivor. Apparently  
after they killed her team she snapped and killed every single Iwa shinobi" Iruka replied. "Well enough of that your  
sensei's will be here shortly"

After Iruka said that the door opened and What followed caused Kiba's jaw to hit the desk.  
Kurenai was 5,2 ft. tall and had shoulder length black hair with red eyes that almost looked like the sharingan.  
She wore red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible Over this is very broad material which  
resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her left hand was covered with bandages.  
"Okay team 8 meet me at training ground 13" She then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Fowling her closely was Sarutobi Asuma. Black spiky hair with a cigarette in his mouth. He wore the standard jounin  
outfit with the exception of the sash with the kanji for fire. Indicating he was part of the 12 ninja guardians.  
"Team 10, Meet me at training ground 5." Asuma said and like Kurenai disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Two hours later  
"Where the hell is he?" shouted an annoyed Sakura. Sasuke just ignored her and stared at the front of the class.  
When the door opened Sasuke and Sakura's expressions went from angry to disappointment.  
Kakashi wore the standard jounin outfit with a face mask with his forehead protector covering his left eye  
with his silver gravity defying hair.  
_"Can this man help me? He looks weak."_ Though Sauske. The only thing Sakura did was screech at kakashi for  
being late. Kakashi finally spoke up. "My first impression of you is . . . I hate you. Naru you can come out now."  
With that Naru dropped the genjutsu. This scared the crap out of Sakura is she was sitting right next to her.  
Naru wore a white skirt with black tights and blue sandals.

"H-h-how long have you been there?" Asked a shocked Sakura.  
"I've been here since before the class started Haruno-san" Naru replied with a bored expression.  
This shocked even the Uchiha as he was the elite because like all Uchiha, He has a 10 foot pole  
shoved up his ass.

"Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." With that kakashi left in a swirl of leaves and Naru left with a flash of crimson

5 minutes later

"Okay. Let's first introduce ourselves, tell me your likes, dislikes and dreams". Said Kakashi as he gave one of his famous eye smiles.  
"Why don't you demonstrate sensei" Said Sakura with an annoyed expression.  
"Fine" Said Kakashi "My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes are none of your concern. I don't really have a dream.  
Now you go pinky."

Sasuke and Sakura both sweat dropped at the lack of information given by their jounin sensei.  
"Fine then. My name is Haruno Sakura likes are -looks at Sasuke and giggles-, my dislikes are Ino-pig. My Dream is to -looks at Sasuke  
again and giggles-." Naru sighed at the banshee's idiotic behaviour. "Next up is you emo" said Kakashi.  
"Hm. My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't really like a lot of things and there are plenty of things I don't like. My dream is, no my goal  
is to kill a certain man". _"Great. a fan girl and an Emo avenger" thought Kakashi_.

"Okay Naru, your turn." Said kakashi with an eye smile.  
"Hai, hai kakashi-nii. My name is Uzumaki Naru. I like ramen**(A/N Everyone knows Naru without ramen is no Naru at all)**  
and training. I hate fan girls, perverts, rapists and anyone who thinks they will just one day wake up and be powerful. My dream  
is to one day be Hokage**(A/N Another Naru must :))**."

"Wait! What Do you mean "Kakashi-nii"? Your surnames aren't even the same." Asked Sakura  
Naru's bright blue eyes peered into Skakura's making her feel uncomfortable. "Kakashi-nii adopted me after my. . incident " A  
sad smile broke on her face.

"Alright. We meet tomorrow at training ground 3 to test your skills. You are dismissed" after he said that Kakashi and Naru left their two  
teammates on the room to go enjoy their final day before the chores start.

_"I hope jiji is right about this being a fresh start for me"_ thought Naru.

**(A/N And That is chapter one. Hope it was at least worth the time. The following chapter will be longer than this one.****  
****Don't forget about the polls for the parings)**


	2. Chapter 2: Training and a deal

**Crimson Flash of Konoha**

**Disclaimer: Still not Owning Naruto.**

**Chapter 2: The start of training and a deal.**

**(A/N: Nothing new here)**

Naru was the first to arrive at the training ground and proceeded to do warm ups. After 15 minutes of warm ups Sasuke followed closely by the annoying banshee arrived. Naru greeted them with a simple nod and continued.

2 hours later

"Yo" said Kakashi with an eye smile.  
"You're late!" screeched the banshee while Sasuke just stared at him.  
Kakashi replied with his usual "Lost on the road to life." excuse while Sakura yelled at him for being over 2 hours late.

"Now that we are all here time to test your skills. The two of you against me." as he kept reading his book Sasuke and Sakura just looked at him.  
finally deciding to speak up Sakura asked "Why doesn't Naru take part?" Just as Naru jump on a tree branch and prepared to take a nap.  
Kakashi looked at her with a serious expression. "Do you want me to die? Naru is on par if not stronger than the hokage himself. There is no chance  
that I can beat her". To say the genin where shocked was an understatement. _"I need to get her to give me that power"_ Though Sasuke.  
_"How can she be that strong? We are the same age!"_ though Sakura.

Kakashi looked at their faces and smiled. _"That's right. No one can beat my imouto(little sister)"_ though Kakasi. "Well let's get started. Come at me with the intent to kill". He smiled "Okay start" after he said that he disappeared in a puff of smoke. After he disappeared Naru smirked. _"They have no idea what's going on"_

10 minutes later Sasuke and Sakura found Kakashi standing in a clearing reading his book. Sasuke got ready to attack while instead of paying attention to Kakashi, Sakura was more focused on Sasuke and didn't notice a Kage bunshin(shadow clone) sneaking up on them. Sasuke sprang into action by throwing a few shuriken and kunai at Kakashi, which he doge rather easily. As Susuke rushed at Kakashi, Kakashi's clone cast a simple D-rank genjutsu on Sakura Which causes her to see Kakashi killing Sasuke rather painfully. A few seconds after that, she passes out.

As Kakashi doges a kick from Sasuke he begins to rate Sasuke _"hmm Let's see. His taijutsu is the classic Uchiha taijutsu, he uses it well considering he doesn't have the sharingan. His speed is high genin as is his strength." _Kakashi was snapped out of his thoughts when Sasuke jumped back and smirked "I'm not like the rest Kakashi-sensei" he then began the sequence of hand seals and shouted out "Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu"(Fire release: Grand Fireball Technique).  
After that an average size fireball came from Sasuke's mouth. He smirked at Kakashi. Kakashi countered by using a jutsu of his own. Running through the hand seals he shouted out "Suiton: Suijinheki"(Water release: Water formation wall).

The Fireball struck against the wall of water and engulfed the area in mist. Sasuke searched for Kakashi but couldn't find him. Suddenly two hands came from underground and grabs Sasuke's ankles and dragged him underground so only his head was above. As Kakashi climbed out of the ground he said "Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu"(Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)

As Sasuke was stuck in the ground Naru jumped down from the tree, took out a camera and took a photo of Sasuke to show the other genin teams.  
The look on Sasuke's face was priceless.

After getting Sasuke out of the ground, he went and woke up Sakura who passed out from the genjustu. He was really disappointed in her because the report said she was the top kunoichi in her class, she was supposed to dispel the genjutsu not pass out from it. Kakashi sighed as Sakura woke up. They walked to the three training post in the clearing.

"Well let's start with Sasuke. If I had to rank you I'd say high genin maybe even low chunin." Sasuke smirked at the indication that he is already ready chunin rank. "Now you Sakura. You were the top kunoichi in your class yet you couldn't escape the lowest rank genjutsu. You were more focused on Sasuke than your opponent. in the field that could lead to your death or the death of your comrades." After Kakashi said that Sakura looked depressed. "We are done for today. Tomorrow we meet back here for team training. dismissed'. Kakashi left in a swirl of leaves.

Naru looked at her new teammates. "Anyone want some ramen?" Sasuke looked at her and just walked away while Sakura ran after him. "A simple no would have worked." she said out loud to no in in particular. she then disappeared in a crimson flash.

"Hey Ayame-neechan, Hey Teuchi-ojisan, 4 bowls of miso ramen please." Said Naru. She was greeted with two smiles. "Hey Naru-chan. Coming right up. So how is your new team?" Naru looked at Ayame. She had long brown hair made into a ponytail. She wore a white robe and a white bandana on her head.

"I got the Uchiha and one of his useless fan girls. It's going as good as it can go with a stuck up jerk and a stupid fan girl I guess." smiled Naru as she started to devour the 4 bowls of ramen like her life depended on it. She took out some money and placed it on the counter. "Well I have to go. I need go see jiji about something" she then walked off in the direction of the Hokage tower.

As she walked she wondered how the looks on the civilians faces would change if they found out she was the daughter of the great hero of the hidden leaf, the Yondaime Hokage himself. She then starts remembering the events that led to one of her two greatest revelations.

_Flashback no jutsu_

_Naru was lying on her bed in the apartment the Sandaime gave her. It was barely dark outside but she knew it would be better if she stayed inside today. Since today was the day of the anal 'Fox hunt' as the villagers called it. The Hokage visited her earlier for her birthday. She knew he was a busy man._

_As she lay on her bed she could here footsteps outside her window. Deciding to see what it was she went over to the window. What she saw made her panic in fear. Outside her apartment building was a huge mob of villagers with pitch forks and torches. She knew what they wanted, she knew she had to get away. Following her gut feeling she decided to make a run for it instead of waiting for them to trap her inside. Who can argue? She had a better chance of surviving if she could out run them rather than wait._

_She immediately bolted out the open window and ran like her life depended on it, which it did as she saw stones and kunai flying past her with the hopes of ending the life of the "Demon spawn". Unfortunately for Naru, she didn't thing there was anyone in front of her. She noticed the man a bit too late and as she tried to doge the kunai swipe from the ninja she was cut across the stomach. She did not slow her pace down one bit and after 20 minutes of running she finally lost the mob. _

_The wound wasn't deep but it was deep enough to bleed. She was too focused on her wound to notice that she was on the outskirts of the village. As she became aware of her surroundings by walking into a gate. She noticed a small mansion behind the gate. As she looked closely she noticed that the house look mostly abandoned due to the long grass that covered the front lawn. She placed her hand on latch of the gate. What happened next surprised her. A strange seal appeared in front of her then disappeared again. The gate slowly opened enough for her to enter. As she entered the gate closed again._

_The closer she got to the house, the more she marvelled at its beauty. The craftsmanship was amazing. As she reached the door, she noticed more strange seals around the house. She reached for the door knob and the same seal that the gate had appeared again and disappeared again. the door creaked open indicating it wasn't used in quite a while._

_As she entered the house she saw a small round table with what looked like a letter on top of it and a photo of a man with yellow hair and bright blue eyes similar to her own and a woman that looked like she was at least seven months pregnant. The Woman had bright red hair just like she had but the woman had deep violet eyes. She recognized the man as her hero. The man that saved the village from the kyubi. The one and only yondaime hokage._

_Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Holly crap!" She shouted "I'm in the home of the yondaime!" She soon turned her attention to the letter. Her eyes widened and she just stared at it. The letter was addressed to her. Her mind was racing. "Why would there be a letter for me in the yondaime's house?"_

_She opened the letter and read it. _

_"Dear Naru"_

_"I know that there are many questions that you have as to why there is a letter for you in this house. There is only one explanation for that and if you haven't figured it out yet, I'll tell you. The reason the letter is here is because Naru-chan, you are our daughter. There are so many things we wanted to teach you, but sadly if you are reading this then we are no longer alive. As I write this the Kyubi is destroying the village so I don't have much time. In this house I have left you everything that your mother and I owned. Take this letter to the hokage and he will tell you everything else._

_I am sorry for everything that has happened Naru. Just know that me and your mother loved you very much and that we believe in you. Good luck on your journey._

_Love_

_Your father Minato Namikaze  
Yondaime Hokage"_

_Tears start to fall from her eyes as she reads the letter. "They loved me." she cried hugging the letter to her chest. After a good 30 minutes she took the letter and the photo and went upstairs to find a room so she could spend the night. She knew no one would find her there and she was safe. She found a room and crawled onto the bed hugging the photo and letter she drifted off into sleep._

_Flashback no jutsu! Kai!_

She remembered the following day she went to the hokage and asked for an explanation as to why he never told her about being the daughter of the yondaime. Hiruzen almost got a heart attack then and there. She showed him the letter and her told her everything. She was crying when she found out that her mother died shortly after giving birth to her, but at least she knew of the big smile her parents had when she was born.

As she entered the hokage tower she was greeted by the hokage's secretary. "You can't go in there you filthy demon, th-" She didn't even finish her sentence when Naru appeared in front of her on her desk with a tri-pronged kunai millimetres from her eye. "You can't tell me what I can or can't do. The only thing you do is tell the hokage that there is someone here to see him." With that Naru jumped down from the desk and walked into the hokage's office.

"Hey jiji." Hiruzen looked up and saw his surrogate granddaughter coming in to the office. "Hello there Naru-chan. I hope you are having a wonderful day. What brings you here today?" Ever since that day Naru found out who her parents were, she trained nonstop. She graduated from the ninja academy at age 7 and was assigned to a genin team that was short one member. Not that she complained. She found good friends in her teammates and sensei until the 'incident'.

"I was wondering jiji" Naru started. "When are you going to tell the council that I am the daughter of the yondaime? I am strong enough to look after myself and Kakashi-niisan is also saying that its time these people learn just who they abused and mistreated." Hruzen sighed. "Iwa already knows who I am, and nothing is stopping them from telling everyone about it. Don't you thing the village will take it better if it comes from you instead of from an outside source?"

"I see your point Naru-chan, so let's make a deal." Naru looked at Hiruzen with a smile. "If you can make it to chunin in the upcoming chunin exam I'll announce it. If you can't make chunin it means you are not ready for it yet." Naru's grin grew wider. "You're on old man" was all she said as she vanished in a flash of red. Hiruzen looked at the spot where Naru was standing. _"So young and she already mastered her father's Hiraishin no_ jutsu."(Flying Thunder god technique)**(A/N for those who can't figure it out. The reason it's a crimson flash is because Naru has red hair like Kushina)**

The next day was probably the most boring day of Naru's life. Team training. Sasuke with his superiority complex refused and said "I am an Uchiha elite! I have no need for teammates". And then there was Sakura who was just gawking at Sasuke and going along with anything he said. All and all, they were going to need a lot of training.

Two weeks later they were finally starting with chores, or rather D-rank missions as the hokage calls them. Naru hated D-rank missions. In her opinion they should not have to waste time on the tings normal people are too lazy to do. But the hokage in all his wisdom decided that they are necessary to the village.

Over the next month they did a lot of chores. Their team work improved and even Susuke started to change a bit after he challenged Naru to a fight. It didn't last very long.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

_Naru was at training ground 3 doing warm up excursuses when Sasuke arrived while being stalked by Sakura.  
"Hey you!" Sasuke yelled. "Fight me. Now!" Naru looked at him turned around and continued. That caused Sasuke to get angry and her charged Naru. She turned around and smiled "Big mistake" She drew back her hand, dogged Sasuke's punch, and sent him flying through a few trees with one of her own._

_Just as Sasuke came to a stop, Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke. He noticed the few destroyed trees, he then looked at Naru. "What did you do?" Naru who was trying to hide her smile, looked at Kakashi "Nothing, Just defending myself is all." From the distance you could hear a banshee screaming about how someone was going to pay for hurting HER Sasuke. "Tell me what happened Naru." She shook her head and explained what happened. Soon after the other two arrived. Kakashi being the teacher told Sasuke that he hoped he learned a valuable lesson today. ( Since he doesn't really teach them anything.)_

_Flashback no Jutsu! Kai!_

At the end of we find team 7 in front of the hokage and Iruka after they returned from their only actual mission they had this month. "Capturing of Tora the cat complete" Kakashi said with one of his famous eye smiles. "More like Tora the demon cat" said a very scratched up Sasuke. The Hokage just chuckled. "Jiji. I think it's time for a C-rank don't you?"

**To be continued.**

**Next time on Crimson flash of Konoha**

_"What's your name?"  
"My name is haku"_

**(A/N I am going to wait until the 8th of October to release chapter 3 so you guys can vote on the poll. Thanks for the reviews so far.) **

**Ps If you have any suggestions considering bloodlines and skillsets let me know and I'll try to work it in :) **


	3. Chapter 3 Mission to wave

**Crimson Flash of Konoha**

**Disclaimer: Still not Owning Naruto.**

**Chapter 3: Mission to wave and a chanced meeting part 1**

**A/N Aaaaaaaaaand here it is. Chapter 3 done. Sorry if it took too long. Haku won the poll by a rather large margin. New poll is up to decide if Zabuza should live or die.**

The hokage looked at Naru and then at Kakashi. "Do you think they are ready for a C-Rank?" Kakashi who was busy reading his book. looked up at the old kage. "I think they might be ready for a low C- Rank" after he said that he continued to read his book. "Well then let's see" said Hiruzen while he was looking through the missions scrolls for a suitable mission. "I think this will do. You are to escort a bridge-builder to Nami no kuni **(Land of the waves)** and protect him from bandits." Hiruzen looked at the door near the mission table. "You may enter"

The man that entered was grey-haired man with a large beard and dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless V-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He was also rather drunk. "I thought I hired Ninja's, Not some brats and a scarecrow." He barely finished his sentence when he noticed Naru was gone. He noticed something poking him in the back and as he turned around He saw Naru with a kunai in hand pointing at his back. "I think we can take care of ourselves." With a smile on her face she walked back to her team. "I don't know about the Uchiha or Haruno, but I think me and Kakashi-nii can guard you against bandits."

"Now now Naru. We are going to protect him, no need to scare him." Kakashi gave her an eye smile. "_I didn't even see her move! That power should be mine! I am and Uchiha elite!" _Thought the one duck-ass haired genin. _"She is so fast! Sasuke-kun deserves that power!" _thought no body's favourite banshee. "Be at the north gate in 1 hour. Tazuna should sober up by that time. Pack for two weeks. Dismissed." Said Kakashi. "Hai!" Came a chorus of genin. Naru decided to walk around the village until it was time to leave.

As she walked around she noticed the glares the civilians gave her. Not that she could care about them. She wanted the Shinobi of the village to respect her. As she turned a corner she bumped into someone who turned out to be one of the members of team 10. "Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going" Naru stuck her hand out to help up Shikamaru who was sitting on his ass. Shikamaru had shoulder length dark brown hair tied in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes. He wore a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it. He had the Usual Nara laziness.

Standing next to him was the other two teammates of team 10. Ino Yamanaka had long, blonde hair, which is always seen in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. She wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs and purple and white elbow warmers.

Last but not least was Akamichi Choji. He has spiky brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks. He has a big frame that is necessary for his clan's jutsu. He wore black shorts, a long white scarf and a short-sleeved green haori and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages.

"Troublesome" Was all Shikamaru said. After helping Shikamaru up, she started to walk away. "Hey wait!" Shikamaru said. "I haven't seen you around. and by the looks of it you are a genin." stated Shikamaru. "Naru. Uzumaki Naru. Pleasure to meet you." She said with a small smile. "Nara Shikamaru" said the lazy Nara. "I know. The Blondie there is Yamanaka Ino. The big boned one there is Akamichi Choji. Genin team of Sarutobi Asuma." Naru looked at the stunned teens. "You must be the extra on team 7" stated Shikamaru. "Yes. I am on the Duck-ass and the banshee's team." Both Shikamaru and Choji chuckled while Ino was angry at Naru for insulting Sasuke. "Take that back!" Shouted Ino. in return Naru smiled. "Nah. I think my comment was right on the money. I have some time before my mission so anyone want lunch?" Shikamaru and Choji declined as they had a team meeting to attend. "Well maybe next time." With that they separated. Naru made her way to the gate and took a nap in the tree near the gate.

After 40 minutes Sasuke arrived at the gate, and like always he was followed by Sakura asking him out on a date to which his answer is always "no" but She clearly didn't hear him. 2 Hours later Kakashi arrived. "YOU'RE LATE!" yelled the pink haired kunoichi. "Sorry. I saw a black cat in the road so I had to take the long way around." Happy with his excuse he smiled under his facemask. "Hey Naru. Wake up, we have to go now." After Kakashi said that Naru dropped out of the tree and walked over to her teammates.

"That was a nice nap. Thanks niii-san" said a yawning Naru. "When did you arrive? We never saw you." The look on their faces was priceless when she told them that she was there even before they had arrived.

They began their long trip to Nami no kuni. **(Land of waves) **"Hey Naru, can I ask you a question?" Asked a confused looking Sakura. Naru looked at the pink monster. "You already did, but sure you can ask another one" Kakashi smirked as he thought about how he was rubbing of on Naru.

Sakura proceeded with her questions. "We were told to pack of the trip. Why didn't you pack anything?" Naru smirked. "Well that is where you are wrong." She took out a scroll. "Everything I need for the trip and more is stored in this scroll so I don't need to pack anything. I'm mission ready 14/7" Sakura looked even more confused at the last part so Naru decided to elaborate. "When you live the life of a shinobi, you need to be ready for anything. Missions can happen at any time and without warning. With these scrolls, I'm always prepared in case of emergency."

As they walked. Kakashi and Naru noticed a puddle on the road. Both then began to think and realized that it had not rained for days and it was rather hot outside. They looked at each other and nodded. They also noticed that their other two teammates didn't notice anything.

As they got further down the road two figures rose from the puddle. Two things immediately stood out about the two. First was the Hitia-ate with a scratch over the symbol that showed that they were missing nin from Kirigakure no sato** (hidden mist village)**. The second was the metal claw each wore on their hands. The two missing nin were connected with a chain that came out of the claws.

The two nin rushed at the Konoha shinobi. They proceeded to wrap the chain around Naru and Kakashi and pulled the chain slicing the two shinobi to pieces. In unison they said "Two down". Sakura watched in horror as her sensei and teammate died. She was so focused on the remains that she almost fail to notice the two nin charging her.

Sasuke who just got over his shock threw a kunai at the chain punning it against a tree, but unfortunately for him, he was facing experienced shinobi. The two detached the chain while one charged Sakura the other charged Sasuke. Before they got far however they both found themselves dead. Each with a kunai logged in their skulls.

Sasuke and Sakura were confused but happy. They turned around as they head clapping. "Well Sasuke wasn't half bad but Sakura was rather pathetic don't you think nii-san?" Said a very much alive Naru. "Maa maa. Don't be mean Naru. It was their first experience with actual combat." Said an also very alive Kakashi who was still reading his book. Naru snapped at her brother with a rather lazy expression. "And they would have died if it wasn't for us."

Sakura looked at her sensei. "You're alive? But. . ." she was interrupted by Sasuke "You used the Kawarimi no jutsu?" **(Body replacement technique)** "Yes it was Uchiha-san. Yes it was. I wanted to make it a bit more. How should I say it" She took on the standard thinking pose. "explosive, that's the word. But nii-san wanted to see how you would act under pressure." At this point Sasuke was angry as hell. He was angry because he didn't notice the two shinobi until his sensei and teammate were 'killed'. He was also angry because he froze at the start.

"Well now that everyone has calmed down, I think it's time Tazuna-san explains why two missing nin form Kiri are trying to kill him." At this point Tazuna was sweating bullets. He had no time to think of an excuse so he decided to come clean. Tazuna started to explain how bad it had gotten since the business tycoon arrived and how his was kidnapping women and children and killing anyone who tries to get in his way.

At this point everyone was seeing flashes of their own painful deaths because of the killing intent Naru was releasing. She knew of the horrors that women have to go through when they are kidnaped. She had witnessed these acts on a previous mission and it was safe to say none of those responsible had a painless death. Naru made sure to make it as painful as possible.

As Naru calmed down, everyone was relieved. Another few seconds and they would have gone mad. _"I almost feel sorry for Gato if Naru gets her hands on him."_ Kakashi remembered the last time Naru lost control of her anger and it wasn't pretty.

"This mission if no longer a C-Rank mission. It's a B-Rank if not A-Rank. If you had not lied about the mission you would have gotten a more experienced team, but since we are here I think we should continue the mission. What do you guys say? I know Naru wants to continue." Said Kakashi said with an eye smile. Sasuke agreed with Kakashi and as his loyal fan girl Sakura also agreed. Tazuna sighed with relieve and thanked them.

Gato's Hideout

"Your men failed! That stupid man is still alive!" Yelled a midget. Gato was short. And when I say short I mean short. At age 13 even Naru was taller than him. Gato wore a black suit, a yellow button shirt and a purple tie. He had hair that looked similar to a lion's mane. As he finished his sentence he found a huge sword that stopped just in front of his face.

A deep voice came out of the shadows. "I will deal with him personally. Now get out before I kill you." Gato looked on in fear. "J- j- just m- make sure you hold up your end of the deal." Gato turned around and left. "This might get interesting." The shadowy figure started to chuckle.

"That is one big bridge" whispered Sakura. Team 7 looked on in amazement at the partially constructed bridge. As they walked towards Tazuna's house the mist got thicker.

As they walked Naru drew a kunai and threw it at a bush. A white rabbit jumped out of the bush. "GET DOWN!" yelled Kakashi when he saw the rabbit. Sasuke, Tazuna and Sakura barely got down as a broad blade flew over them with every intention of cutting them in half. The Blade barely Hit the tree when a person appeared standing on the hilt of the blade. "Well well well. Sharingan no Kakashi. No wonder the demon brothers failed. They were good shinobi but no match for you." Naru smirked at the man on the blade and began to speak. "Momochi Zabuza, an A-Rank missing nin from Kirigakure. Wanted for the attempted assassination against the yondaime mizukage Yagura. And just to clarify, Kakashi-nii didn't defeat the demon brothers. We did!" The man now identified as Zabuza looked at the genin. _"That red head looks familiar." _ Zabuza was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin. He wore bandages around the lower half of his face. His hitai-ate was sideways on his head. He was shirtless and wore baggy pants with the typical kiri stipe pattern.

"That doesn't really matter" stated Zabuza as he disappeared and re-appeared on the lake and started to release his killing intent making Sasuke and Sakura see their deaths. Sakura sank down to the ground while Sasuke was contemplating suicide just to escape. Everyone was tense except Naru who seemed to be inspecting her nails. Kakashi decided to speak up. Don't worry Sauske. I won't let any of my comrades die. He lifted up his hitai-ate covering his left eye to reveal his sharingan. "Oh ho. The sharingan so soon. I am honoured." Sasuke was shocked. _"How does sensei have the sharingan? Only the Uchiha can activate it."_

"Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu" **(****Water Release: Hiding in Mist Technique)** As soon as he appeared, Zabuza disappeared into the mist. "Stay on guard. Zabuza is a master of silent killing meaning you could be dead before you realize it." The three genin took a standard diamond formation with Sakura in front, Naru and Sasuke at the sides and Tazuna at the back.

The mist got very thick as they could barely see their sensei. Zabuza appeared in the middle of their formation ready to swing his blade to cut all four of them in half. But before he could he was stabbed by a kunai. Naru had reacted fast enough to counter Zubuza's attack. As the kunai pierced Zabuza he turned into water. Realizing this was a mizu bunshin. **(Water clone) **Zabuza appeared behind Naru but before he could do anything he was stabbed by Kakashi. This one was another mizu bunshin. A third Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and cut the jonin sensei in half only to reveal that Kakashi himself was a mizu bunshin.

_"He copied my jutsu in this mist?" _thought a surprised Zabuza, who soon found a kunai against his throat. Zabuza smirked and turned into water. A surprised Kakashi dropped his guard for a second, but it was enough time for Zabuza to land a solid kick on him and sent him flying onto the lake and into Zabuza's trap.

"Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu!" **(Water Style: Water Prison technique) **Much to Kakashi's sock he was now trapped on a sphere of water unable to move. Zabuza then created 3 more clones to attack the genin. Kakashi ordered them to run but Naru gave him the whole speech about not abandoning her teammates when they need her. Sasuke charged one of the clones only to receive a kick to the stomach followed by a hard right hook to the face that sent him flying into a tree.

It was now Naru's turn to engage the clones. She disappeared in a burst of speed en stabbed a clone in the back of the head. Zabuza being surprised by this wasn't paying attention to the fight as his remaining clones were destroyed. Naru backed up a bit and took out a tri-pronged kunai. _"Is she going to use that jutsu?" _Though Kakashi. Zabuza looked at the kunai not knowing what it is. "Since I know who you are. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Naru" she threw the kunai at Zabuza's head just before he dogged the kunai Naru continued. "Uzumaki Namikaze Naru" As she finished Zabuza's eyes widened. He knew both the surnames the girl had but it was too late as she disappeared in a crimson flash only too re appear to grab the kunai that just went past Zabuza's head and deliver a bone crushing kick to his head which sent him further onto the lake.

Zabuza stood up still shocked at the fact that he was fighting the yondaime hokage's daughter but even more shocked when she used one of the if not the most feared jutsus ever created. "Amazing! To think I would witness the Hiraishin no justsu **(Flying Thunder God Technique) **and it being used by someone so young as well." Commented Zabuza to a now freed Kakashi.

"I'll leave the rest to you nii-san." Said Naru as she walked back to the other genin and Tazuna. Kakashi and Zabuza were on the lake facing off against each other. Zabuza was attempting to use a jutsu but Kakashi was copying every movement Zabuza made "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu." **(Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique****)** yelled both men as two large water dragons clashed against each other and returning to water.

Zabuza started another set of hand seal but was mimicked by Kakashi again. Zabuza stopped and yelled at Kakashi for copying him. In this time Kakashi completed the set of hand seals to Zabuza's shock. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu." **(Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique) **Suddenly a huge wave of water rose up and sped towards Zabuza, who was too shocked at how Kakashi predicted which jutsu he was going to use. The wave swept Zabuza hard into a tree. He could barely stand as Kakashi approached him. Everyone was shocked to see two senbon needles flying out of a tree and into Zabuza's neck, causing him to collapse and die. The perpetrator appeared Next to Zabuza. "Thank you for weakening him for me. I have been tracking him for days." The hunter nin took Zabazu's body and disappeared in a swirl of water.

Everyone looked a bit shocked at the sudden appearance of the hunter nin and the sudden disappearance. Kakashi recovered from his shock. "Well I think it's time to get moving. We don't want to get attacked again." And with that he passed out but was caught by Naru before he could hit the ground. "How far is your house Tanzuna-san?" asked Sakura. Tazuna replied by shaking his head. "It's up ahead."

They soon approached Tazuna's house and was welcomed by his daughter Tsunami. Tazuna proceeded to tell her about their encounter with missing nin and showed them where to lay Kakashi down. Team 7 was shocked when Kakashi told them that Zabuza was still alive and that he would be back in one or two weeks. He asked Naru to train the other two while he was resting.

"Okay since Kakashi-nii is out of commission, I'll be training you until he is better." Naru demonstrated the tree walking excise and gave them tips on how to do it. She left them with a kage bunshin **(Shadow clone) **so she continue her own training.

Naru found a clearing with young man picking herbs and instantly recognized the chakara signature. "These herbs are better for treating broken bones as I'm sure Zabuza has." Naru's voice caused the mysterious teen to jump and pull out a few hidden senbon needles. "How did you know it was me, and why are you helping me?" asked the teen. Naru replied "Why not introduce ourselves first. And you can put those away because I have no intention of fighting you now." The teen nodded and hid the senbon again.

"I am Uzumaki Namikaze Naru. Nice too meet you. What's your name?" Naru smiled at the other teen. "My name is Haku. Nice to meet you too. Now why are you helping heal Zabuza-sama?" Naru just shrugged her shoulders. "I see nothing wrong with some friendly competition." Naru smiled at Haku and helped pick the herbs needed to heal Zabuza. While they were picking herbs the talked about a lot of things namely the reason that they both got stronger. At that topic Naru was more secretive but gave enough information to let Haku know that he wasn't alone and that she also suffered a lot of pain.

For the next 4 days Naru and Haku met up at the clearing picking herbs and talking. Both of them realized that they had a lot in common with one another and became friends rather fast.

Naru spent the time after Haku left training for the upcoming battle.

**To be continued. . . .**

**Next time on Crimson flash of Konoha**

**Mission to wave and a chanced meeting part 2  
**_"Have you made your decision Zabuza?"  
"Yes I have."  
"And?"  
"I have decided to. ."_

**And that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next one will be up between Sunday and Wednesday. Please vote on the poll and pm me if you have ideas for the story. Naru might need a bloodline. Also suggestions for pairing for Kakashi.**


	4. Chapter 4: Mission to wavepart 2

**Crimson Flash of Konoha**

**Disclaimer: Still not Owning Naruto.**

**Chapter 4: Mission to wave and a chanced meeting part 2**

**A/N It seems that I uploaded the wrong chapter and I apologize.**

It has been almost a week since the first battle with Zabuza. Kakashi has fully recovered and is teaching Sasuke tree walking and training Sakura to increase her chakara reserves. Naru on the other hand leaves the house in the morning with clones to guard Tazuna and only returns in the evening. No one knows what she does.

It was still early morning when we find Naru tossing and turning in bed.

Dream

_"Hey old man!"  
"Good morning Naru."  
"Team 5 reporting for duty Hokage-sama. I believe that they are ready for a C-Rank this time."  
"Very well. Let's see what we have. Ah yes. Border patrol."  
"Well at least it isn't chores" sighed Naru.  
"Now now Naru. No complaining. We got a C-Rank now."  
"Hai Ryuga-sensei!"_

_Time skip 5 days_

_"Everyone scatter!" The team formation broke and the three genin and their Jonin sensei jumped away from the kunai. The hissing sound alerted them to cover their eyes as the exploding tags went off.  
__"Run Naru!" Ryuga yelled._

_"Sensei? What's going on? Why are there Iwa shinobi here?" Naru asked with a confused look on her face. This was supposed to be a simple delivery mission to a village on the border of Hi no Kuni(Fire country)_

_"There she is! The one with the red hair! She's the Yondaime's spawn!" shouted one of the Iwa Jounins Naru looked on with fear as a mob of Iwa Jounins and chunins rushed at her with kunai and katanas drawn ready to kill her in an instant._

_The next thing she noticed was a wet feeling one her face, eyes open in shock as her sensei stood in front of her with multiple blades sticking out of his back covered in blood, The same blood that is one her face._

_"SENSEI!" yelled Naru_

_"Get the others and Run!" Ryuga said as blood ran down the side of his mouth.  
"I'm afraid that that is not possible" Said one of the Iwa Jonins as he dragged the other two half dead genins behind him. "Time for the yondaime's spawn too feel our pain." The Iwa nins laughed as they killed Naru's team in front her. She blacked out._

_She woke up in front of a huge cage with the kanji for seal on it. "**It's about time you made your way here little one**" a booming voice came from the other side of the gate. "Who are you? Where am I? What's going on?" Naru was looking around frantically trying to find a way out._

**_"Calm down little one. I'll answer your questions. 1 I am the great Kyubi no Kitstune. 2 We are inside your mind. 3 You fainted after those men killed your teammates."_**_ At this point Naru was crying after hearing the news of her teammates. "W-w-why are they doing this? Why are they blaming me for what my father did?". "**I don't know little one. But you need to do something or they are going to kill you too." **Said the now more gentle voice. "How am I supposed to beat all of them when my sensei couldn't beat them?" asked Naru after she stopped crying. "**You need not worry about power. You have a great power sleeping inside. Now wake up and avenge your fallen comrades.**". "H-hai" was all she said then she disappeared._

Dream end

Naru woke up sweating. _"Another one of those dreams. Well might as well get some early training in."_ She thought. As she walked down stairs she heard Kakashi "Another dream?" All he got was a small nod from Naru. "I'm going out for some training." As she walked away Kakashi grabbed her arm. "You know you can talk to me Naru." She gave him a smile. "I know nii-san, but some things I need to deal with alone." She gave Kakashi a hug and went out the door.

After a little walk she came to the clearing where she would meet with Haku. She didn't know why, but she felt comfortable around him. She told him things that she haven't told anyone except Kakashi or the old man hokage. She started to plan. She needed to find a way to stop the fight that was going to happen in a few days.

She sat there for a few hours trying to think of a plan. She only got 1. She knew of people like Gato. She knew he would probably stab them in the back after they killed Tazuna. She just needed to prove it. Naru was lost in thought and didn't notice some one behind her.

"Morning Naru-chan. You're here early." This brought her out of her thinking. "Hey Haku. I couldn't sleep so came out here to think." She gave him a small smile. "Hey Haku?" she didn't even look at him. "Yes Naru-chan?" "I need your help." He looked at her with a confused look. "I want to make a deal with Zabuza. Can you take me to him?" She asked him with a hopeful expression. "I'm not going to attack him. I just want to make a deal with him." Haku looked at Naru then looked at the sky "What kind of deal?" "Well I was thinking. I know the type of person Gato is. So I was thinking that maybe you and Zabuza can come to Konoha if I can prove to him that Gato plans to betray him." Haku looked at Naru with a stunned look. "I doubt Konoha would take in a missing nin from kiri." Haku looked at the ground. "I think I can convince the old man to let him stay. He always said I was a good judge of character."

"How do you plan on getting the evidence?" asked a male voice. "Zabuza-sama!" Haku almost yelled. Zabuza lifted his hand and gestured Haku to remain quiet. Naru looked at Zabuza "I am pretty good at stealth you know. At age 5 I painted the Hokage monument in braid daylight and was only spotted when I was done. I out ran most of the ANBU that chased me when I pranked them." Said Naru with a huge grin plastered on her face.

Zabuza looked on with impassive face. "If you can get evidence I'll think about it. Let's go Haku." Zabuza left with Haku. "_Now to get that evidence." _She brought her hands up in her signature hand seal. "Kage bunshin no jutsu" (**Shadow clone technique**). 10 clones appeared out of nowhere. "All right. I want you 5 of you scout for Gato's base and see what you can find. Someone like him has probably contact with hunter nin. The other 5 find and follow Gato. Take notes of where he goes and what he says. Now go." After the last word left her mouth the clones disappeared.

Zabuza's Hideout 

Zabuza looked at Haku "Do you think she will succeed? " Haku nodded "She will. You know we both have the suspicion that Gato will betray us." Zabuza just shrugged. "I know. But if he really is planning on betraying us then I will kill him personally."

One Day Later 

"Well kid. What do you have for me." Zabuza asked Naru who just arrived at the clearing. "It wasn't that hard actually. He doesn't have decent security." Said Naru with a lazy expression. "He plans to sell you out to kiri hunter nin after you killed Tazuna. He even had written letters to prove it. Naru gave the letters to Zabuza who was getting angry "That no good piece of trash. Wait till I get my hands on him!" To say Zabuza was pissed was an understatement. "Now you don't have to kill Tazuna anymore. Now for the other part" Naru looked at Zabuza hopping he would say yes. "I need some time to think about that kid. Give me a few days and meet me on the bridge" Zabuza turned around and walked out of the clearing.

2 Days latter

The rest of team 7 was preparing for the fight with Zabuza and the fake hunter nin. "Naru. I think you should leave some clones here in case Gato sends someone here." Naru nodded. "Good idea nii-san." Naru made a hand sign and 2 clones came into existence. "I want you two to watch the house in case Gato's men arrive." The two clones saluted her and took up positions outside the house while team 7 plus Tazuna made their way to the bridge.

After 10 minutes of walking they arrive at the bridge. "It seems like they are already here." Sakura chose this moment to annoy the world. "How do you know that baka! They probably got scared of Sasuke-kun and ran away." Naru and Kakashi shook their heads in shame with the same thought. "_Stupid fan girl is going to get us killed."_

They made their way further onto the bridge. Through the mist they could see two figures standing on the bridge. "Ahh, so you finally arrive. I almost got bored off waiting." Naru saw Haku and smiled. "_I hope Zabuza accepts my offer"_.

Naru wanted to avoid a pointless battle so she decided to voice her thoughts. "_Have you made your decision Zabuza?" Everyone from team 7 sated at Naru._

_"Yes I have." Zabuza replied._

_"And?" Naru was getting irritated with having to drag out the information._

_Zabuza chuckled and the red head. He noticed she was starting to get irritated with him." I have decided to accept your offer. But on one condition." Naru was eyeing Zabuza. At this point Kakashi decided to join the decision. "Naru, do you mind explaining this to the rest of us?" Naru nodded and started to explain how she met Zabuza and came up with the offer since she and Haku became friends and that she was sure Zabuza would be a great asset to Konoha since he could help train those that might want to take up kenjutsu._

_"Well that is an interesting proposition. I think hokage-sama would agree. It's only the counsel that might be a problem. What is your condition Zabuza?" If he didn't wear a mask you could have seen him smiling. "I want us to continue our fight until Gato and his men arrive."_

_While Kakashi and Zabuza started their spar Haku and Naru were just sitting on the edge of the bridge talking while the emo was brooding and the banshee was fawning over him. Even Tazuna thought that she was a pathetic excuse for a kunoichi._

_After a few minutes of fighting everyone got ready for a fight as they could hear clapping from the edge of the bridge. As the mist cleared up you could see a very small man standing in front of 200 bandits. "Well it seems the demon of the hidden mist isn't such a big demon. I mean losing to a half blind man and a bunch of children is rather pathetic." Zabuza, Kakashi and Naru were glaring daggers at Gato. Zabuza just shrugged. "You two can take the bandits, but I want Gato." Kakashi and Naru nodded. "Time to get this show on the road." As she said that she threw a bunch of tri-pronged kunai into the group of bandits and disappeared in a crimson flash._

_Sasuke, Sakura and Haku stayed behind to help Tazuna. All they could hear was the screams of the bandits and flashes of crimson jumping around. Not even 5 minutes latter silence fell on the bridge. Three figures came walking towards them. It was Kakashi, Zabuza and Naru, though Zabuza seemed to carry something in his hands as they came closer the two genin and bridge builder emptied their stomachs over the side of the bridge at the sight of Gato's severed head._

_"Well it's over now. You'll be able to finish the bridge without problems. We will still stay here until it's finished." Commented Kakashi. They returned to Tazuna's house and decided to start again the following day._

_Two weeks went by and the bridge was finally finished. During that time Naru and Haku became even better friends. Kakashi started to notice the signs between them. Small stuff like Naru blushing and becoming a bit shy when Haku is in the room. _

_Kakashi sighed "Well I guess it's about time we head back to konoha." Inari was crying. "Will you come back nee-chan?" Naru looked at Inari nodding her head. "As soon as I can." She still remember her fight with Inari shortly after they arrived_

_Flash Back no Jutsu!_

Two days after arriving

_Inari came into the room and saw team 7 eating breakfast. "Why? Why do you even bother?" Inari asked while staring at them. Naru decided to reply "We bother because we want to make a difference" Inari was almost angry at the reply "You are all going to die! Gato is too strong to fight. You people have no idea hard live can be. You all have nice home, you never have to worry about-" Inari was cut off when the room temperature dropped at the sudden release of a monstrous killing intent. Everyone looked at Naru who was the cause. _

_"Listen here you little brat. Make sure you know what you are talking about before you start spewing your bullshit. If you think you have a hard life then you are mistaking. Your life is like royalty compared to mine. YOU have no idea how hard life can be. YOU were never hated for something you had no control over. YOU were never hunted like you were some animal and finally YOU always had someone who cared for you, who loved you and took care of you. I had no one until I was adopted. And even then my life was hard." At this point everyone could see the tears streaming sown Naru's face. Naru got up and walked out of the house into the forest. _

_Inari ran upstairs also crying. The house was quiet before Sakura decided to speak up. "Was that true sensei? " Kakashi nodded. "That wasn't even the half of it." That shocked the occupants of the house even more. _

Flash Back no Jutsu! Kai!

Team 7 plus Zabuza and Haku walked off into the distance. "We still have to name the bridge." Tazuna spoke up. Inari decided to voice his opinion. "What about the bridge of new hope?" Everyone was quiet for a moment then stated to cheer.

On their way back Naru, Haku and Zabuza were talking while Kakashi was reading his book (A/N No need to mention which one) Sasuke and Sakura where the usual. Sasuke was trying to think of a way to force Naru to teach him that high speed move while Sakura was trying to get a date with him.

After finally arriving in Konoha they were escorted to the hokage by ANBU due to the presence of Zabuza.

"Well Naru it seems you always find a way to make things interesting. Would you mind telling me why there is an A-Rank missing nin from kiri here?" Naru smiled at Hiruzen. "Well that's quite easy jiji. They came here to join Konoha." To say the old man was shocked would to say Sasuke was gay. A severe understatement.

"Haku was never an official shinobi so I don't think he would be a problem. Zabuza can always go to that guy with the scars that works with Anko-neechan." Hiruzen was surprised at the suggestion but it wasn't a bad idea. "And they can live at with me at my dad's house. It's big enough." The hokage nodded in Naru's direction. "I just need to know your friend's skill set and Zabuza will go to Ibiki and will have an ANBU shadow for at least one month." Naru was happy that she could keep her new friend. "Well lord hokage. "I have an affinity for the wind and water elements as well as a bloodline that allows me to combine them to form Ice." Sarutobi took a puff from his pipe. "Hyōton? (**Ice Release**) well that is a rare one. The council might want to put you into the CRA" Naru then stated that the CRA is optional and no one can force Haku into it. They all left the office fairly happy. Naru decided to show Haku and Zabuza around the village. They both noticed the stares that Naru got but didn't know why she got them.

Later that evening at the Namikaze compound Naru and Kakashi were busy talking. "When are you going to reveal it?" Naru looked at Kakashi. "The final round of the chunin exam. Imagine the looks on their faces when they see my bloodline." They both chuckled in an evil way that would scare even Zabuza. No one was ever going to forget what they saw. It was going to be legen- wait for it – dary.

**To be continued. . . **

**Next time on Crimson Flash of Konoha.**

**The Chunin exams Part 1**

_"Hello there Orochi-chan!"  
The snake sannin looked at the red head girl.  
"Don't interrupt me you little brat."_

**A/N Okay Chapter 4 is done. Tell me what you think about it. I'll leave the bloodline poll open for another 2 days.**


	5. Note

**Crimson Flash of Konoha**

******A/N I'm looking for someone to co write this story. If you are intested PM me. The next chapter or 3 will be up later today. Sorry for taking so long but between exams and work I don't have alot of free time.**


End file.
